


The Fallen

by MuffinLover02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Broken Families, Drug Addiction, F/M, Love, True Love, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLover02/pseuds/MuffinLover02
Summary: In the wizarding world's eyes, the Weasleys were the perfect family. Hermione Granger-Weasley one of the best Ministers of Magic in the last five centuries. Ron Weasley, an Auror with the highest case-closing rate. Rose and Hugo Weasley rising stars to follow in their parents' path. When the wizarding world wasn't looking the most respectable Minister of Magic couldn't stay away from her "special" pills. The Weasley King was surrounded by eager Auror's in training each one willing to prove herself no matter how personal the lessons got. And young Rose was killing herself slowly with anything she could smoke or drink. Only Hugo remained the golden boy who truly was golden. But even gold can fade if you don't take care of it. Each of them had already excepted their predicaments, except for Rose. She craved for someone to take care of her, to love her. Someone did someone who she couldn't help but love. But could she accept that when she didn't know if she'll end up back at square one, alone?





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys just a heads up I am not the best at updating in a timely manner, so please proceed at your own risk. Anyway, hope you like it.  
> For next time should I write something fluffier or continue with the darkness?  
> Please R&R  
> Until next time  
> -K.D

  
     Most people thought that she was perfect. The perfect daughter, the perfect student, the perfect human being. However, Rose knew that there was nothing remotely perfect about her. It was all a facade built by her parent's reputations. The perfect Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, war heroes, saviors of the w world. If only the public knew how far their heroes had fallen. The once ambitious Hermione Granger now slaved away at work day after day at her ungodly job, leaving her cold and drained of any will to live. The W king could disappear for days on end coming back wreaking of cotton candy perfume, his shirt covered in red smears. Rose herself was Yet that didn’t matter when the cameras were rolling the perfect family reemerged, everyone smiling and dressed in their finest clothes, hiding the scars of affairs, pretty yellow pills, and nicotine stains. Rose could not understand how the public could be so gullible. If only they looked close enough they could see it. The strained smiles, long sleeves, lack of family outings, secretaries a year out of Hogwarts. Perhaps everyone did see what was going on, they just didn’t want to acknowledge it, if they did the glass would break and reality would be the only thing left, and no one liked reality.

 

***

 

     Rose was on her third cigarette that night, it was a low day for her. She got a letter from her mother that morning, it was the usual, “Hope you are doing well…...your father and I miss you and your brother…...make sure to owl us about where you wish to spend the holidays…...with love Mom and Dad”. That was a base template for when her mother had to send letters to different ministry members, “Hope you are doing well…...the office is not the same without you…...make sure to owl us about when you will be returning…...Sincerely Hermione Granger-Weasley”. Just change a few words and it is no longer loving parents writing to their beloved kids, but the Minister Of Magic sending a letter to one of her colleagues. Rose was especially used to “make sure to owl us about where you wish to spend the holidays”. Her answer was always the same, “I’ll be staying with the Potters, with love Rose”. Hugo still tried to make peace with their parents, every Christmas holiday Hugo would go home for a week, sometimes two if dad was otherwise occupied and only came home to keep appearances and mother ran out of her special “medicine”. It’s not as if their parents didn’t care about them, they simply didn’t have the capability of showing it anymore. Hugo understood that Rose was still having trouble with it. Hugo was always the more reasonable one, he was the only normal one in their family. Never smoked a cigarette, never drank a sip of alcohol. Always so hopeful. Rose envied that. She always had a pack of cigarettes somewhere in her bag and a bottle of Firewhiskey hidden in her trunk. She would only spend about a week every year at home unless her presence was required, even then she’d try to get out of it.

     Just as Rose’s fourth cigarette burned out she could swear she saw someone's shadow flicker from around the corner. She only knew one other person who would be wandering the castle and not getting high at Ravenclaw’s pre-Christmas party.  
     “You know you should use a delusionment charm, dumbass,” Rose yelled into the hallway.  
     “And you should quit smoking,” retorted Scorpius Malfoy as he emerged from his hiding spot.  
     “Hypocrite,” Rose retorted. It wasn’t the first time the subject was breached between the two.  
     “I haven’t had a cigarette since June,” Scorpius countered. It was true, even though the temptation did arise at times he knew he couldn’t let himself, no matter how bad things got.  
     “Liar,” Rose spat even though she knew it was true.  
     “I’m serious Rose that’s your fifth pack this week,” Scorpius chastised, however, before June he could smoke up to ten per week.  
     “So?” Rose asked uninterestedly in Scorpius’ newest attempt to help her, no matter how appealing the idea may have sounded.  
     “So, if you keep going on like this I’ll be giving a eulogy at your funeral by the end of next year,” Scorpius answered in a joking manner, yet he knew there was nothing light-hearted about the matter.  
     “Aw, you’d give a eulogy?” Rose asked pretending to be touched at the gesture  
     “Yeah Rose Weasley a bloody bitch,” Scorpius said in a poetic voice.  
     “You’re wrong,” Rose snapped back.  
     “Am I?” Scorpius asked expecting one of Rose’s special answers.  
     “It’s my sixth pack not my fifth,” Rose corrected and took out her fifth cigarette for the night. She was about to light it when Scorpius interrupted her.  
     “I’ll tell Hugo,” Scorpius said very seriously, he knew that Rose cared about her brother more than she cared about anyone else.  
     “You wouldn’t dare,” Rose growled.  
     “Then give me the pack,” Scorpius said reaching his hand towards the cigarette pack.  
     “Relapsing already,” Rose started to laugh an octave one too high.  
     “I’m not joking Rose give it to me or I tell Hugo,” Scorpius persisted.  
     “You’re such a bloody joy kill do you know that,” Rose begrudgingly stuffed in the cigarette she took out back into the pack and handed it over to Scorpius.  
     “I'm not a joy kill I simply give a shit about what happens to you,” Scorpius said stuffing the pack into his back pocket.  
     “You shouldn’t,” Rose murmured looking down.  
     “Why?” Scorpius asked sincerely.  
     “I’m too high maintenance, you’ll have to give up your social life,” Rose answered her smile a little too forced.  
     “As if I haven’t already,” Scorpius retorted.  
     “Well, whose fault is that?” Rose asked with bitterness in her voice.  
     “Scoot over,” Scorpius lightly kicked Rose.  
     “Make me,” Rose grabbed Scorpius’ leg squeezing a bit too tight.  
     “Get off me you bastard” Rose squealed as Scorpius sat down on her legs.  
     “Move,” Scorpius whispered into Rose’s ear. Both froze for a moment each notice that if they tilted their heads a bit and moved a little closer they’d be in a position which would have led to them being in a very intimate position. Both shifted, however, not closer but further from each other.  
     “Are you going home for the Holidays?” Scorpius asked Rose trying to change the subject.  
     “Next question,” Rose answered clearly noticing the attempt to change the subject.  
     “You should stay with me,” Scorpius blurted out.  
     “Don’t even joke like that, anyways I already told Al I’ll be crashing at their place,” Rose lied hoping that the subject would be dropped.  
     “Bullshit, I asked him about just about an hour ago he said he had no clue,” Scorpius retorted not anywhere close to dropping the subject.  
     “Bastard,” Rose muttered under her breath.  
     “What are you so scared of?” Scorpius asked fearing he already knew the answer.  
     “You know what I’m scared of,” Rose answered staring right at Scorpius.  
     “I promise I won’t let it happen again,” Scorpius assured even though he wanted nothing more than for them to repeat their mistake.  
     “It’s not you I’m worried about,” Rose admitted.  
     “If you want I can lock you up in the dungeon,” Scorpius joked.  
     “How chivalrous of you,” Rose said sarcastically.  
     “Please, mum misses you,” Scorpius pouted.  
     “Aunt Gin also misses me,” Rose retorted.  
     “Rose”  
     “Scorp”  
     “Please”  
     “Fine”  
     Rose Weasley could never say no to Scorpius Malfoy, after all, he was the first person that she loved because she wanted to and not because she had to.


End file.
